The Voiceless Viking
by xX.Just.Not.Normal.Xx
Summary: Ten years ago a child washed up on Berk's icy shore. It was unknown whether she could not speak, or just chose not to. But after a while, she began to fit in. The Chief of the village, Stoick, took that child in as his own. Despite having been dubbed Silent Signe, she holds a special place at the hearts of Berk and it's villagers. Some Vikings struggle with change, will she?
1. The Voiceless Viking

_**Disclaimer! I do not own any elements of HTTYD. I do however own Signe. XD**_

 _ **Hope this is alright as a start. I would like to see what kind of interest this gets... I write a lot but never share anything... It's making me anxious.**_

* * *

 **A Little Detail.**

* * *

Silent Signe, the only quiet Viking in all of Berk. The only Viking in the village to be adopted into the community after being found as a child, alone on the shore. That was at the age of seven, maybe eight. Now, aged 17, two years older than her adoptive Father's own child, Signe is forced to sit back silently and watch as the Village changes around her. She watches as her adopted sibling battles to become the Chief-in-training Stoick always wanted.

No one could truly figure out why Signe barely spoke, but then again, you have to talk to someone to get to know them… She is rather good at projecting her feelings with her body language. An example of how she does this is the way she shoots someone that well known look, the one that screamed 'Cut it out or I'll cut you'. Everyone in Berk had seen that look from time to time.

Oh, right, Signe also happens to be the Tailor in Berk. She always did have a knack for fixing clothes and making new and exciting things to keep everyone warm through the cold, harsh winters of Berk. As a result of being the Tailor, Signe is regularly sent off exploring collecting many different materials and goods to aid her in her line of work.

Let's find out how she copes with the changes that are thrown in her direction as Berk's entire way of life is thrown into never-ending chaos.


	2. Chaos Unfolds In Berk

_**Disclaimer! I do not own any elements of HTTYD. I do however own Signe. XD**_

 _ **Hope this is alright as a start. I would like to see what kind of interest this gets... I write a lot but never share anything... It's making me anxious. It will liven up, I promise! :3**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Usual Goings On In Berk …**

Hiccup scowled, watching the older Viking Teen as she scribbled away in the book that she never put down. He had this idea that if you didn't speak your mind often, you would have to write it down to get it out of your system. The positive side of this predicament was that Signe clearly wasn't paying attention, meaning that if he was going to get out there and get that Night Fury, getting past his adopted sibling wouldn't be a problem.

He got up slowly. Abandoning the meal that had been served to him by his father before he ran off to deal with the attacking dragons outside their hut. It was then that he heard a throat being cleared.

"Now you're probably wondering where I'm going… Right?" he laughed nervously.

She simply smirked, watching him writhe helplessly as he inwardly ran through a million excuses that most likely wouldn't cut it in this particular situation.

"I really have got to go this time! I need to go and give Gobber a hand. We both know how badly he needs a spare one." he joked awkwardly.

The older Viking's eyes narrowed as the ground abruptly trembled under their feet. Signe turned slowly and cautiously towards the crack in the back wall of the hut, watching as the enormous golden eye rolled in the socket, focusing on them both inside the wooden hut. As if the situation had been rehearsed, both of them bolted for the door. This was the chance Hiccup had needed in order to escape. Whilst Signe vanished, fleeing with the Monstrous Nightmare hot on her tail, Hiccup took his chances and ran straight for Gobber's workshop.

* * *

 **Sensing Danger!**

I felt the wooden flooring shift beneath my feet, freezing up. It was at this point that I took my eyes off Hiccup and turned slowly towards the crack in the wall that really needed to be fixed! The creature's pupil focused, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. We both rushed for the door and down the steps. I was so focused on not being burned or eaten alive that I lost Hiccup in all the commotion!

I decided not to be too hard on myself, reassured by the fact that the beast had followed only me. As I ran for my life, I watch the destruction unfolding around me within Berk. At this point I was unaware that Hiccup had lured the same Nightmare I had been keeping away from the village, back into the centre of it!

The beast had struck me, leaving wounds that would undoubtedly scar my jaw and shoulder. But in doing so it had allowed me to escape into a cave system that it couldn't reach me in. It must have been after that when it found Hiccup again. I began making my way back to the village centre.

* * *

 **In The Centre of the Chaos …**

Signe appeared from the crowd, causing Stoick to let out a sigh of relief. Hiccup kept his head down. The older Viking's clothing was torn, her shoulder and face wounded.

"Are you alright?" Stoick panicked.

"This is what happens when you fool around and ignore your orders!" he scolded his son.

"People get hurt." he added softly.

"I don't want to hear any more stories of the Night Fury! I just want you to do as you are told Hiccup." he raised his voice again.

The other teens poked fun and laughed at his expense whilst Gobber lead him away. Signe tried to follow, only to be pulled to one side.

"Go to Gothi, those wounds need to be dealt with." he informed sternly.

Signe didn't need to be told twice, although she looked back in concern, she did as told.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **XD :3**


	3. Abandoned, But Not Alone

_**Disclaimer! I do not own any elements of HTTYD. I do however own Signe. XD**_

 _ **Hope this is alright as a start. I would like to see what kind of interest this gets... I write a lot but never share anything... It's making me anxious. It will liven up, I promise! :3 It will be primarily from Signe's POV for a while now. :P**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **After A Long, Tension Filled Evening.**_

The next day had started with silence around the table, which was normal for Signe, but worrying between the father and son that were also present. They had always struggled to find common ground to create a conversation with, but usually they at least tried. After what felt like an eternity, Stoick took his leave. He was not long followed by his son. Then, finally, Signe herself gave up and left the building. They went their separate ways. the youngest went on a Night fury hunt, whilst the older Viking decided it best to rest her wounds. The eldest joined a meeting regarding finding the location of the Dragon Island.

All three stayed out over the course of the day, none willing to return to the tension filled hut anytime soon.

Stoick set up plans for another voyage out to sea, in hopes of locating the dragons and their nest. The same evening he spoke to his son and prepared to leave. Hiccup withheld vital information from his father and opted to share second. This was his downfall, he knew he couldn't slay dragons, whilst his father had decided to put him in for the training.

"I should have gone first..." were his choice words before going to bed that evening.

Signe, who had overheard their conversation, realised that she could no longer sit back and watch the two suffer. Over the next few hours she thought hard about what she could do to alleviate the situation and prevent it from getting out of hand.

After several hours of thinking and repetitively going over her plans again and again, Signe had decided...

* * *

 **Decisions, Decisions!**

I slid down the wall of the cold wall of the sea cave, deep in thought.

 _Maybe if I were to help them locate the nest. Maybe Stoick would ease off Hiccup a little?_ Inwardly addressed the issue.

 _It might work, all I have to do is get on board._ I continued my thoughts.

My intentions were to sneak aboard one of the ships and tag along. They'd be too far from Berk when they found me, so they'd have no choice but to let me tag along.

The next day I had to get aboard without being noticed, but once done, I could relax for a while. After twenty-four hours I thought i would have been located... It took far longer than I had planned. Disaster struck this particular ship after a few days. I had still been unaccounted for. Things took an unexpected turn for the worse.

* * *

 **Plan's Shattered!**

 _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!_ I panicked.

The ship shrieked and groaned. My heart was beating ten to the dozen. Water was pouring in and the ship above me was alight with bright and unbearable flames. As the corner I had been seated in was slowly consumed by the flames, I knew that I needed to escape. I squeezed out of the hole in the side of the boat, where the dragon had breached it's waterproof shell. Once out, I struggled immensely, my wounds still sore and healing. As I began to sink, images of a village alight followed by a boat sinking ran around and around in my mind. It was as if I had been here before, lived through this situation. Or one very much like it.

With no one aware of my presence aboard the ship, I went unnoticed... I sunk to what I believed was my death.

My surroundings grew darker the deeper I drifted. Everything became distorted until finally, my mind shut down.

* * *

 **Waking Up Alone.**

The sensation of grit and sand beneath my palms woke me. My surroundings were dark, night beginning to fall. I became apparent very quickly that I was alone on my quest for survival, but not as alone as I'd hoped on the island itself. I was unaware that the first set of tasks would take me a week to perform, but after the basic requirements for survival were met, I became more able to study my surroundings and explore...

All the time I pondered how long it would take for them to return home and realise that I wasn't there.

 _Was this it? Forever?_ had crossed my mind so many times recently.

It was unexpected, but now, a week later, things couldn't possibly get any worse, right? It had taken a while, but I had finally found the perfect location to set up my new home in. After climbing for a couple of hours, I had made it to the start of the waterfall hidden on the nearest cliff face. It didn't take long for me to settle into the cave behind said waterfall. After another three weeks spent alone up there, something changed all in one night.

* * *

 **This Could Be Worse, Right?**

On this particular night, the sky was crystal clear. I had been on this island for an entire month and a couple of days, not like I had anything better than counting to do. Loud shrieking sounds had woken me from my slumber. I had watched the two silhouettes dance in the sky every evening for the past week. They flew around all night, then landed somewhere above my location and went silent, every night, for the past seven nights! The least I deserved was some peace and quiet, right? Even if it bothered and somewhat unnerved me, I decided that arguing with your giant fire-breathing neighbors would be unwise.

It almost sounded like they were yelling at eachother, like Vikings did. Well, most of us anyway.

I sprawled across the collection of fabric scraps I had salvaged from a shipwreck along the shore. It wasn't our shipwreck, it seemed to have been there a long time, but the fabric was very useful so I found uses for it. My nose wrinkled up as the usual screeching and shouting began... But something was different... This time, it sounded panicked, afraid. I leaned out as far as I could to look up, watching as rubble and scales were scattered over the edge. Were they fighting? For real this time?

No. Something was wrong.

The awful clawing and frantic calls laster for hours. The rubble they created up there was dropping down onto the ledge at the front of my cave. I couldn't sleep through this.

After a full night of no sleep, the sun began to rise. The digging and scratching stopped. They began to chatter between themselves until all in one tiny fraction of a moment, they just... took off! Had they given up?

I spent a little time trying to guess what had gotten them all worked up, eventually deciding to find out for myself. I just hoped that they didn't return and catch me sneaking around.

The way up there was flimsy and dangerous, but I had little left to lose. My climbing started out cautious, but grew more urgent the higher I got. Some of the ledges kept crumbling away beneath my hands, but I made it. Getting down later seemed to be the most worrying part. I brought one arm around the other as i lifting my body up onto the surface of the higher cliff. As I stood up and studied the scene before me, it all began to make sense.

What had once been a large cave entrance into the mountain side, had caved in. All I could presume is that they had nested in there. I couldn't imagine what they had felt, knowing that their offspring was in danger and being unable to try and save them. they had torn at the dirt and rubble to clear a hole big enough to get in, but had failed. It seemed that they deemed it a lost cause and fled, probably disappearing to start a new family somewhere safer. I,Signe, Berk's tailor, made a bold decision. I prepared to crawl into the small gap they had managed to make, in an attempt to save a creature that could one day grow up to kill me. I eventually lit the small, handmade torch and began to anxiously crawl into the dark tunnel before me. As I ventured further in, it grew darker but more spacious. It was silent in here, the air only moved when I moved, nothing else disturbed it.

At the end of the cave, lay a nest made up of a collection of different rocks and minerals, even some plant matter. In the very centre sat a dark scaled egg. Just the one, no more, no less. Upon closer inspection I could feel that it was still warm, meaning that it still stood a chance, I just needed to get it back to my bed, by the fire. Surely if I kept it warm, it could still survive long enough for it's parents to return for it.

* * *

 **That Afternoon...**

Five hours later and I had build a fabric nest around it and put it by the fire. I had no idea what to do with it, but I knew keeping it warm would be a good start. As I continued to cook the fish over the fire nearby the make-shift nest, there was a crack. My eyes widened, startled.

 _Relax... A baby dragon isn't going to kill you, right?_ I tried to reassure myself.

The cracks continued to develop one by one, glowing a deep turquoise. A very familiar high pitched sound broke out and began to grow louder and louder in volume.

It was at this point that I scattered my cooking food around the cave as I scarpered for shelter-

The egg detonated with a bright blue flash and a high pitched shriek!

 _What in Thor's name have I done!?_ Came my final thoughts on the matter.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **XD :3**


	4. Berk, Capable Of Change?

_**Disclaimer! I do not own any elements of HTTYD. I do however own Signe. XD**_

 _ **Hope this is alright as a start. I would like to see what kind of interest this gets... I write a lot but never share anything... It's making me anxious. It will liven up, I promise! :3 It will be primarily from Signe's POV for a while now. :P**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **This Egg Would Change My Situation.**

The reality of the situation, as well as the eggs contents became clear. The dark little creature gurgled and fidgeted in the what was left of the egg. It's tiny feet were waving around all over the place, lacking any apparent motor skills. As I leaned cautiously out from behind my overturned make-shift table, it stopped to stare at me. The hatchling's big blue eyes lit up with emotion as they glistened in my direction. Watching. Waiting for me to make some sort of move. I steadily sat forward, moving from behind the table.

As my hands met the fabric by it's wagging tail, it leapt to it's feet. I had never seen a dragon like this one. But I quickly figured out that I was dealing with a female.

She had several wiggly head appendages, the two largest behaved like ears, moving around to study the sounds around her. Each tiny foot was adorned with four white pearly talons, which clattered on the hard ground with each step she took around the cavern I called home. There were fine tufts of dark black fur on the backs of her front and rear legs, whilst down her back ran a river of the same soft but coarse fur. It wasn't quite as dark as the rest of her body, but the tips of each hair happened to be a lighter silver in colour.

As she explored, it became clear that she was highly intelligent and happened to be learning at an alarming rate. If this was going to end in a way where I survived my encounter with her, I needed to make a lasting impression on her developing mind. I tried to make this impression by offering her my hand. It backfired, she panicked and scuttled through the cavern and into the far back of the waterfall. My reaction was to try and save her, because I knew there was likely to be a high drop from behind there and she wouldn't be capable of flying this soon.

 _Got you._ I inwardly sighed,

My ribs were against the edge of the cliff, my hands around the torso of the fidgeting hatchling.

 _I didn't crawl through that awful cave to find you, hatch you to then let you jump off the mountain._ I continued to discus the matter silently with myself.

I stood back up carefully, leaning on the wall behind me as I scanned the world on the other side of the waterfall. I became distracted by the the sun hitting the hatchling's scales, most of her forehead and the scales down her back were a lighter colour. In the dark she appeared to be all the same tone, black, but she wasn't. It was as if she had a glossy veil of a iridescent colour down her back. The same thing happened under her fragile little wings, underneath when the light hit them, they became iridescent.

 _Two-Tone._ I came up with a name.

 _I can't believe I'm naming a baby dragon…_ I scolded myself.

The newly named dragon looked around, her tongue hanging out as she sneezed playfully.

I tilted my head slowly, squinting ahead. On the far side of the world hidden behind the waterfall, rested what appeared to be an abandoned and run down hut. Someone had been here before.

An amused smirk slid across my face as I began to plan the movement of my belongings to said hut, it was going to make the best new home for me and my new scaly friend...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Whilst Signe Dealt With Her Own Problems.**

Berk in the meantime had been thrown in to complete turmoil. It had all started with Signe going missing, then the truth had come to light about Hiccup's sudden progression in dragon fighting. Before they knew it they had found themselves at war with the dragon whole situation began with the scuffle in the ring between the only Night Fury Berk had ever seen and the Monstrous Nightmare Hiccup had been ordered to slay.

"Dad, I can explain. He never wanted to harm anybody, he was just protecting me." Hiccup pleaded for the safety of his friend.

"First we lose Signe to these beasts, now you want to keep one as a pet!?" his father's angered tone could frighten even the strongest of dragons.

The younger Viking paused, this was the first he had heard of Signe being lost.

"Signe went with you guys... She's not..." he muttered.

"Signe boarded one of the ships without my say so, without me giving her permission. When we lost one of the ships, I can only guess that she was on board." Stoick sighed.

"We counted again and again. One extra person had been seen boarding, but they were among the missing." he explained.

"Toothless is different! He wouldn't hurt anybody. They're only doing all of this because they have no other choice, if they don't take back enough food themselves then they get eaten!" he defended them.

"You haven't seen what they have to go back to! It's terrifying! Signe would understand that!" he continued.

His father's face displayed what could only be described as betrayal.

"You've seen the nest." Stoick accused.

The doors were slammed in the boy's face. His father's words hurt, almost as much as the thought of how scared Toothless would be right now.

Most of Berk had gone on to leave for the nest, Stoick wanted to get this done, now, before it could possibly get any worse. The events that followed changed Berk for the better...

* * *

 **He Battled The Red Death and Survived... Well, Most of Him.**

When that dust and rubble had cleared, toasted remnants of the beach had been lay, strewn around. The moment they found him alive, saved by the dragon they had mistrusted and mistreated. That was a moment Stoick relived over and over, reminded that he had been wrong. Everything his son had said had been true, his sense of judgement had been clouded by years of warfare. He was meant to be the older one, the wiser one. He had made a very important decision when they left that island. One that changed the path the Chief had been walking for so many years.

He made a new memory to try and mask the pain the previous one caused. He memorised the look on his hero son's face as he left the hut the day he woke up. The look of absolute shock and awe he displayed when he was met by a village full of Vikings and dragons alike...

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **XD :3**


	5. Acknowledging The Task At Hand

_**Disclaimer! I do not own any elements of HTTYD. I do however own Signe and Two-Tone. XD**_

 **:3 :3 :3 Enjoy! :3 :3 :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Growth of a Dragon.**

As time passed and Berk changed for the better, one particular hatchling also started to grow and change. Whilst Berk dealt with the Outcasts and their treacherous plans, Dagur and his Skrill obsession and various other dangerous predicaments, Signe had to deal with an overactive, stubborn young dragon as she began to grow and age. Time passed quicker with someone with so much energy to deal with. The young Viking had no idea how to raise a young dragon, but she was willing to give it her best, considering the situation.

We had hit the two month old mark. I had begun to draw around her on the wall outside to document her growth in size. She could now wrap herself quite easily around my leg and successfully trip me over. It had also become apparent that she could now climb, leap and glide easily on her own. I knew this because I spent up to three or four hours a day trying to coax her down from heights that made me extremely uncomfortable. The excitable young dragon could probably learn to light a fire if only I could hold her attention for more than just a few seconds.

One of the things that had bothered me the most in the recent month was the sound she made when hatching. It was so familiar, I had heard it before but I couldn't place it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

 _I don't even know what species I'm raising._ I pondered.

As I shook my head, the wooden lump I had been balancing so well on slid from under my feet. Thus, the shelf I had been fixing to the wall dropped downwards onto me. Two-Tone took great pleasure in the situation as she leapt face first onto my unsuspecting abdomen.

 _Oompff!_ The sound of the noisy release of the air that had once been contained within my lungs.

"You are too heavy to jump on me like that." I spoke without even thinking.

She froze, tilting her head side to side in confusion. Her reaction to hearing my voice for the first time was more emotional than I had expected. She went into some kind of uncontrollable fit of wriggling and bouncing all over the place. Bits of old furniture that I had been fixing were knocked around. The paper from the journal I had tried to dry out was messily scattered around the room. She sprung effortlessly off the walls and even the ceiling at one point.

I began to try and gather the bits of crispy air dried paper from my surroundings. I had once again become at loss for words. It wasn't until she made that same ear piercing sounds from the day she had hatched, that I stepped in to stop her. I had never witnessed anything quite like it. She stopped in mid bounce, digging her claws into the floor, before sucking in air and beginning to produce that same sound.

"Two-Tone! Don't-!" I yelled in horror, this time with a little more thought.

The source of the vague memories I had of that shriek flooded back to me.

I was witnessing myself stood on the hills by the caves in Berk, where the Monstrous Nightmare had thrown me after I fled the hut. It had long gone, but something else lurked. Vikings leapt from nearby catapult tower into the ocean as the nearby sky was lit by a violet glow that developed into a large fiery blast on contact with the wooden structure.

"Night Fury!" came one shout.

"Get down!" followed another.

The scene fizzled away before me.

I just stared in awe. I knew exactly what I was raising. I had found an elusive Night Fury. A rare, highly dangerous member of the Strike class. The same dragon that had just obliterated the lovely little door to the comfortable hut, which she had launched off the hinges, which left it now flat on the ground in the distance, very much alight.

As if she realised she had done something silly, she let out a whine and flattened herself down to the ground, rubbing her face.

"Don't worry about it, we all have… accidents" I laughed nervously.

Once again just by talking to her, she seemed to feel at ease… I came to realise that she needed to hear my voice more than anything. More than anyone.

* * *

 **Setting Up A Steady Food Supply.**

The following afternoon, having repaired the door to the best of my abilities, I set upon the next task. I needed to get some sort of fishing net set in place so that when we got hungry, we just had to grab a fish. It needed to be simple and effective. We had tried just getting the fish as and when we needed them, but it would be easier to just have our own little live collection of fish.

Two-Tone settled by the net enclosure, her ears up as she licked her lips eagerly.

"Don't you lay a single claw on any of those fish." I warned.

She purred, hopping from rock to rock by the river's edge. Once we had this all set up and managed to get a good collection of fish going, this would make daily life so much easier.

* * *

 **The First Of Many Landings.**

Over the last four months, we began to grow even closer. Our little cosy hut had been tidied up further. The fish supply was completely up and running by now and Two-Tone even had her own play zone outside. She favoured the strange long grass that surrounded a large tree and boulder to the left of the house.

The hut we had taken ownership of was to the far right side of the land within the sea stacks and mountains. It was surrounded by woodland, caves and pools of water that stemmed from the same water source that fed the enormous waterfall we had walked through to get here.

I tended to the pool of fish, making sure that the nets were in good health. We didn't want them all to escape now, did we?

I stopped what I was doing, having heard something nearby.

"Two-Tone?" I asked hesitantly.

She didn't respond to my voice.

As I spun around, the bouncy Fury crash landed, clipping my shoulder and thus knocking me into the fish enclosure. I sat up slowly, water dribbling down my face.

"I take it you haven't quite grasped landing yet?" I grumbled.

She sneezed playfully, stretching up onto her hind legs. At six months old, she had grown to my shoulders, in another month or so she would overtake me… She could fly extremely well, up until she had to land. She needed to realise that slowing down was a good idea, it made landing easier.

"Not to worry, better luck next time?" I reassured.

She chirped up, making herself at home upon the nearby grass-swamped boulder, her legs completely flattened out as her wings flattened against the sun warmed surface of her favourite sleeping spot.

It suddenly dawned on me that I happened to still be seated in the puddle forming around my wet clothing. I decided that maybe we needed to work on her flying... together. If I could persuade her that flying is best done together, then maybe my reptilian offspring could become my transport. I could get supplies, repair this place more and maybe even make some new, less absorbent clothing.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
